


though its the end of the world, dont blame yourself

by marveltea



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Horror, M/M, Memory Loss, Mystery, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Triggers, groupchat, its in chat format but there will be some descriptive, there will eventually be gay shiz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltea/pseuds/marveltea
Summary: phil comes across a chatroom thats unlike hes ever seen before. he cant exactly put his tounge on how, he doesnt exctly know how he found it. it just sorta was there on his phone one day. not to mention his laptop. the thing is the person on the other end, if it even is a person, doesnt know what the chatroom is even for or anything really-lowercase for aesthetic purposesalso im bad at summaries the story should be better im sure oops





	though its the end of the world, dont blame yourself

"'philly' has entered the chatroom" 

 

philly: hello...?

 

'seen at 11:53am'

**Author's Note:**

> just sorta testing this story out. hope you enjoy it ! 
> 
> -shannon


End file.
